


Edge of Darkness

by DoubleDracos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Break Up, Dark, Dark Character, Demons, F/M, Good Blaise Zabini, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Multi, Powerful Harry, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Smart Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDracos/pseuds/DoubleDracos
Summary: Wizards and muggles have been accepting of each other for 19 years, since Harry defeated the Dark Lord. Together they hold the key to defeating rogue wizards who prefer the violent ways of Grindelwald and Voldemort. However a new ominous power set to be formidable than the last two Dark Lord's lurks near, in the most unlikeliest place. Can Harry defeat this new power, or will he need help from the most unlikely of muggles? Or will the world fall to the power of the next Great Dark Lord?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Edge of Darkness

Prologue: London was burning.  
Orange skies greeted the dawn as Buckingham Palace burnt asunder.  
Early commuters shuffled around in panic, as they watched London fall to hellfire.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic had barely escaped Buckingham Palace with the Muggle Royal Family.  
Prince Charles started yelling at the nearby Aurors, demanding they do something. It was going to be a long day.

Harry Potter slowly opened his iridescent emerald eyes as his tempus alarm clock went off.  
Groaning, he sat up and looked around his haphazard room. Stifling a yawn he reached out and flicked his wand, turning on the morning news.

Over in Wiltshire, Lady Narcissa Malfoy quietly strode over to her sons living quarters. She rapped briskly on his door. Eventually, a young man with a shock of pale blonde hair and silver-grey eyes stuck his head out of the door.  
“What, Mother?” he snarled “I’m a little busy!”  
Narcissa shot him a scathing glare as she heard Theodore Nott giggle from the bed. “London is burning” is all she said before she turned on her hell and sashayed away from her son.

Chapter 1:

Theo sat, perched in Draco’s favourite chair. He held the Prophet loosely in his hand, the headlines of which screamed about the Auror Potter and the attack on London.  
Ever since the London attack 3 days ago, things had been hectic. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head Auror Potter and their Auror department had been working overtime. The old radio station, Potterwatch had been reactivated by Scorpius and Albus. Merlin knows how.  
The media of the wizarding world had gone into a tailspin. Rita Skeeter began theorizing on what could have possibly caused the attack on London, from demons to rogue werewolves. The Quibbler launched a new series, How to spot a Dark Lord in 15 easy steps, not that Theo read such a rag, really. He looked down on his sleeping boyfriend as he quietly mused. Draco had been all but withdrawn and cold, muttering about a “Great Dark Lord” as he went through his day to day life. Lucius had gone to Italy to discuss recent events with the new Lord Blaise Zabini.

Narcissa sighed as she put another useless book aside. She promptly wrote on the parchment next to her before summoning another tome on Dark Lord Prophecies. Something Draco had said convinced her to look up Dark Lords past and present. As she looked up at the clock in her library, she thought on how the days mirrored the rise of the Dark Lord over 20 years ago, and how her parents told her of the time Gellert Grindelwald roamed the world. She hoped that Draco was wrong, there was no Albus Dumbledore to save them this time.

“Head Auror Potter! Head Auror Potter! Any leads?” screamed Skeeter as her camera wizard snapped photos wildly. Harry sighed. He hated the press.  
“No comment” he sneered dryly as he made his towards the Leaky Cauldron. “Now get out of my face before I shove that camera somewhere the sun don’t shine” he stated as he slammed the door to the Cauldron in Skeeter’s face.  
He approached his usual table, giving Tom a nod. 

He dropped down into his chair as his guest lowered his hood. Harry’s breath hitched as he gazed into those silver-grey eyes he knew too well. “Any leads, Malfoy?” he snapped, not too unkindly.  
“At this moment, no” came the soft reply. “Father has gone global to treat with his contacts. Mother has locked herself in the library. I can only keep myself sane by distracting myself. And you are a fine distraction” he said as his eyes wandered down Harry’s taut chest.  
Harry snorted “What of Theo? I thought you were dating him”.  
Malfoy smirked “Being in a relationship doesn’t mean I can’t oogle every Adonis I see. And you, Potter, are the most attractive Adonis next to mio tresoro”. 

The night passed, as it always did. Malfoy flirting, Harry theorizing, then a quick handshake at the end of the night. Harry yearned to kiss those damnable lips but was nervous too as he never wished to draw the ire of Lord Nott.  
Harry begrudgingly headed home, his mind a whirl. He was no closer to finding the instigator to the London Attack, but he couldn’t help feeling that there was an unseen and unknown force hiding in the open, more malevolent than Voldemort ever was.

**Author's Note:**

> I have two Facebook pages you can follow.  
> \- DoubleDracos Fanfiction is my fanfics page  
> \- Draco the Demigod is my main page


End file.
